


[Art] That Thing I See In You

by theeverdream



Series: November 2016 [21]
Category: Inception
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Suits and Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: After Cobb retires, Arthur's new architect is also a new partner in more personal ways.





	

  



End file.
